A Beautiful Moment in Kota Kinabalu
by KimFamily9394
Summary: Berhadapan dengannya seperti menaiki roller coaster, suatu titik kau akan merasa sangat kesal karena ketidakpeduliannya sementara di titik selanjutnya kau akan merasa sangat bahagia sampai kau harus gugup dan bersemu karena perhatiannya dan kelakuannya yang sangat romantis. Hanya sebuah moment dari VKook di Kota Kinabalu, dedicated to albino's deer and all VKook shipper. DLDR.


**Title : A Beautiful Moment in Kota Kinabalu**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/VKook (V X Jungkook)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Member BTS sedang melakukan packing untuk keberangkatan mereka ke Malaysia. Seorang pria bernama Kim Taehyung atau lebih dikenal sebagai V sedang melamun, pikirannya tampak menerawang jauh ke depan dibuktikan dari wajahnya yang tampak serius yang menambah kadar ketampanannya.

Wajahnya menampilkan beragam ekspresi, terkadang dia tersenyum, terkadang menyeringai dan terkadang merengut. Lamunannya terhenti kala tubuhnya mendapat serangan mendadak dan menyebabkan dirinya terlentang di kasurnya dengan seorang pemuda yang berada di atas tubuhnya, kepala sang pelaku berada di dada V.

Seandainya sosok pelaku bukan seorang yang ia sayangi maka bisa dipastikan ia akan senang hati memberi pukulan beribu-ribu cinta, namun yang berada di atasnya sekarang adalah adik tersayang yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kookie apa yang kau lakukan disini sayang?" Tanyanya berupaya untuk romantis sambil mengelus rambut sang Golden Magnae sementara sosok yang dipanggil Kookie hanya mendengus geli.

"Aku disini sedang masak hyung." Ujarnya cemberut.

"Hoo? Kkkk" Kekehnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut golden magnae yang dihadiahkan protesan dari sang kekasih. V berupaya bangkit dari posisinya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya.

" Kookie, aku heran, kenapa pertumbuhanmu begitu cepat, bahkan badan mu menjadi membesar dan ehmm kau semakin berat sayang berbeda dengan Jimin." Ujar V seenaknya. Mendengar itu Kookie atau Jungkook mendengus kesal, ia pun turun dari pangkuan hyungnya itu.

" ASI dari Yoongi hyung bergizi." ujar Jungkook error dengan raut wajah yang cemberut. Pasalnya apa yang diucapkan V mengingatkannya pada saat di Sukira, saat itu para member dipersilahkan bertanya pada Jungkook, eh kekasihnya ini sudah salah menyebut namanya, malah memuji orang lain di depan matanya, V memuji orang lain dengan mengatakan seseorang itu lebih cantik, sementara ia malah dikatakan membesar.

Saat itu ia ingin membotaki kekasihnya yang entah kenapa tidak peka, karena kejadian itu ia mendiamkan kekasihnya seminggu dan alhasil membuat V kelabakan, karena ia juga dilarang keras berdekatan dengan Jungkook oleh kekasih dari leader BTS alias Yoongi.

Melihat Jungkook cemberut dan pindah dari pangkuannya, V segera merutuki mulutnya dan dengan segera ia menarik kembali adiknya itu namun ditampik oleh Jungkook. Tapi bukan V namanya jika ia menyerah, ia terus menarik tangan Jungkook untuk kembali ke pangkuannya. Setelah berhasil membawa Jungkook ke pangkuannya, ia menatap dalam kekasihnya yang membuat Jungkook sedikit gugup.

"A-apa?" Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau cantik." Ujar V dengan nada yang memuja.

"Aku ini laki-laki." Balas Jungkook.

"Karena kau laki-laki, makanya kau menjadi kekasihku dan kau cantik." Ujarnya mengelus pipi tembem Jungkook.

"K-kau berlebihan hyung." Suara Jungkook semakin terdengar gugup.

"I love you" Ujar V yang membuat pipi Jungkook bersemu merah. Rasanya Jungkook ingin membotaki kekasihnya*lagi*, karena berhadapan dengannya seperti menaiki roller coaster, suatu titik kau akan merasa sangat kesal karena ketidakpeduliannya sementara di titik selanjutnya kau akan merasa sangat bahagia sampai kau harus gugup dan bersemu karena perhatiannya dan kelakuannya yang sangat romantis.

"I love u too hyung." Balas Jungkook mengecup pipi sang dominan kemudian kepalanya ia tumpukan ke bahu sang hyung. Sejujurnya ia sedikit malu karena terlihat agresif, sementara V yang melihat tingkah malu-malu dari kekasihnya hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Kookie."

"Nde hyung?"

"Kenapa kau hanya mencium ku di pipi saja? Yang sangat membutuhkan bibirmu itu bibirku Kookie atau setidaknya berlaku adil lah, jangan hanya pipiku saja, yang lain juga." Goda V.

Mendengar itu Jungkook hanya bisa berjengah ria. V tetaplah V, pria brengsek yang tidak peka dan cenderung memonopoli namun mampu membuat Jungkook merasa jadi orang paling beruntung. Dan di titik selanjutnya kau akan merasa sweatdrop karena kelakuan kekanak-kanakannya.

Namun, itu yang membuat Jungkook sangat mencintai hyungnya ini. Ia bisa menjadi teman sekaligus menjadi kekasih yang baik buatnya.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Setelah meletakkan tubuh Jungkook yang terlelap di kamar Jungkook, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah ruangan, ruangan dimana Yoongi dan Namjoon membuat lagu dan juga membuat beberapa jenis kekhilafan *ini kata Namjoon*.

Ia membuka pintu perlahan, tampak Yoongi dan Namjoon yang sedang khidmat membuat lagu. Namun, posisi duduk mereka yang ekhem membuat V hanya memandang Namjoon dengan tatapan -dasar pria cabul- .

"Ekhem" Dehem V yang merusak suasana yang telah direncanakan dengan matang oleh Namjoon. Namjoon melemparkan deathglare terbaiknya yang dibalas tatapan -apa kau pria cabul- oleh V, sementara Yoongi melanjutkan kegiatannya, karena tanpa repot-repot ia tahu siapa yang masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan siluman alien yang hidup di dorm BTS. Pasalnya diantara semua member BTS minus dirinya dan Namjoon, hanya V lah yang berani dengannya. Contohnya seperti saat ini, padahal member yang lain tahu, bahwa ruangan tersebut tidak boleh dimasuki tanpa ijin dari Yoongi dan Namjoon terutama saat mereka berada di dalam ruangan tersebut *ini jelas peraturan mutlak Namjoon*.

Tapi dengan santainya V masuk ke ruangan tersebut, membuat Yoongi dan Namjoon menyerah atas kelakuan V. Tapi anehnya, Yoongi tidak bisa marah kepada V. Sejujurnya V juga merasa heran, diantara semua hyungnya, ia paling dekat dengan Yoongi padahal ia dulu sempat bermasalah dengan Yoongi, tapi kini ia malah dekat dengan hyungnya yang terkenal dengan ucapannya yang pedas. Kalau kalian tanya kenapa, ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang pasti ia seperti menemukan sosok ibu pada Yoongi yang membuat dirinya lebih nyaman.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Yoongi masih setia fokus kepada laptopnya.

"Ano Yoongi hyung, ini pembicaraan empat mata hyung, tolonglah sebentar saja turun dari paha Namjoon hyung." Pinta V memelas.

"Heh? V aku tahu yang akan kau ucapkan itu hanya perkataan yang tidak penting untukku, jadi tidak usah memakai empat mata dan juga aku terlalu malas untuk pindah, cukup katakan dan aku akan mendengarnya." Tegas Yoongi.

"Aish hyung." Dengus V.

"Kau tak mau juga tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah baiklah, hyung, tolong hyung, saat di Malaysia esok biarkan aku sekamar dengan Kookie yah." Pinta V dengan suara yang dibuat semelas mungkin. Sementara Namjoon hanya menautkan alisnya.

"Apa kau kira tugasku untuk mengatur tempat tidur saat di Malaysia? Kenapa kau meminta padaku? Itu bukan tugasku, itu tugas manajer hyung." Tukas Yoongi.

"Kalau hanya meminta kepada manajer hyung itu bukan masalah, tapi aku takut kau akan memisahkan aku dengan Jungkook, sekalipun manajer hyung telah menyetujuinya, lagian aku berjanji hyung, Jungkook tidak akan ku buat hamil hyung." Jelas V yang diakhiri dengan kata-kata yang melantur.

CTAK

Persimpangan imajiner tercetak mulus di dahi Yoongi saat mendengar perkataan terakhir V. Ia menoleh dengan garang ke arah V, sementara V hanya menelan ludahnya pahit.

"Kau! Huh! Semua orangpun tahu kalau Jungkook tidak akan hamil hanya karena kau sekamar denganmu, bahkan sekalipun kau menggagahinya berkali-kali sampai ia tidak bisa jalan seminggupun, aku yakin Jungkook tidak akan hamil Kim Taehyung." Jelas Yoongi pedas.

Mendengar itu V manggut-manggut takut sementara Jungkook tiba-tiba merinding di alam mimpinya. Melihat itu, Namjoon memutuskan angkat bicara untuk mencegah mood sang kekasih agar tidak jatuh. Pasalnya itu akan berdampak buruk bagi kesejahteraan dirinya dan adiknya(?).

" Sudahlah V sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu, kau sudah mendengar sendiri kalau Yoongi hyung mengijinkan mu untuk sekamar dengan Jungkook saat di Malaysia." Ujar Namjoon bijak yang malah terdengar seperti usiran di telinga V.

V pun melangkah ke arah NamGi kemudian memeluk Yoongi dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut sebelum ia dilempar oleh Namjoon. Sementara itu Yoongi sibuk memeluk Namjoon agar Namjoon tidak melempar V keluar dari dorm BTS.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Malamnya, para member BTS telah siap untuk pergi. Disinilah mereka sekarang, di bandara Incheon untuk melakukan penerbangan dengan rute Seoul-Kuala Lumpur. Berdesak-desakan dan diiringi dengan teriakan para ARMY telah menjadi kebiasaan saat mereka berada di bandara.

Mereka tidak terganggu dengan teriakan para ARMY, justru itu seperti lantunan nada yang menyemangati mereka. Mereka pun memberikan senyuman kepada para ARMY, sekedar menyapa ARMY.

Hanya saja mereka terkejut, para ARMY tetap memberikan semangat padahal ini telah memasuki jam sembilan malam. Setelah melakukan check in dan menunggu di ruang tunggu selama beberapa menit, mereka pun menuju pesawat yang telah mereka pesan. Tampak para member BTS yang kelihatan sedang menahan kantuk bahkan beberapa melakukan sleep walking.

Setelah di pesawat mereka tidur, begitu juga saat di van menuju hotel di Malaysia. Jam menunjukkan pukul 15:00 waktu setempat, terlihat member BTS keluar dari hotel untuk melakukan sesi syuting dan pemotretan untuk photobook SUMMER PACKAGE.

Jimin yang keluar duluan kemudian di susul oleh J-hope dan Jin, dibelakang mereka ada Yoongi dan Namjoon. Jimin dan J-hope kemudian menyusuri kolam renang disusul pemotretan Jimin dan kemudian mereka menuju pantai melihat sesi pemotretan Jin, Yoongi, dan Namjoon.

Sementara di sisi lain ada V dan Jungkook yang melakukan sesi pemotretan di sebuah tempat duduk di pinggir kolam.

"Cha, Jungkook ah duduk di kursi, Taehyung ah kau berdiri di tangga kursi itu." Perintah fotografer.

"Lakukan gestur alami." Teriaknya lagi.

"Eoh? Alami?" Beo Taehyung.

"Ya." Jawab sang fotografer.

"Baiklah, tapi hyung tidak boleh protes." Ujar V lagi.

"Ya." Balas sang fotografer asal. Kemudian V berdiri membelakangi Jungkook dengan kedua ketiaknya mengapit paha Jungkook sebagai tumpuan, sementara Jungkook iseng dengan memukul mukul pelan kepala V dengan sendal hitamnya.

"Ya Kookie, kenapa kau pukul aku." Protes V.

"Hoo? Kkkk, aku gemas hyung." Kekeh Jungkook. V hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, hari ini ia sangat bahagia, selain bisa berduaan dengan kekasihnya juga rencananya berjalan dengan lancar.

"Ya bagus." Ujar fotografer tersebut. Kemudian VKook mengambil posisi lain, yaitu dengan V yang menghadap Jungkook tapi kali ini tangan V memegang tepatnya meraba-raba paha Jungkook.

"Ya hyung, tangan mu!" Seru Jungkook.

"Hoo? Aku gemas Kookie." Jawab V meniru Jungkook sementara Jungkook hanya mendecih.

"YA Kim Taehyung, ini acara pemotretan untuk photobook SUMMER PACKAGE bukan photobook acara modus mu!" Teriak sang fotografer.

"Hyung, kau sendiri yang bilang harus alami, ini satu-satunya cara dan pose yang aku lakukan dari hatiku sepenuhnya hyung, lagian kau juga telah menyetujui agar kau tidak protes atas apa yang aku lakukan hyung." Bela V, Jungkook hanya bisa sweatdrop ria mendengar alasan sang hyung. Sementara fotografer tersebut seakan menyesali perbuatannya yang asal mengiyakan perkataan V.

"Aish, sudahlah, lanjut ke pose lainnya." Pose selanjutnya Jungkook menekuk lututnya yang langsung pahanya dicium V.

"Hyung!"

"Mwo?" Jawabnya dengan muka polos.

"Bibirmu kenapa mencium pahaku, ish."

"Baby, itu tidak sengaja" Bela V lagi.

"Ih kau ini."

"Kkkkk~" Saat VKook sibuk dengan kegiatannya, sang fotografer juga sibuk menangkap setiap moment yang ada, apalagi saat Jungkook menampar pelan V dengan sendal hitamnya akibat kelakuan mesum V. Sebenarnya sang fotografer tersenyum-senyum melihat interaksi mereka.

"Cha sudah sudah, kalian pindah ke kursi ini." Tunjuk fotografer ke arah bangku yang memanjang.

"Jungkook, Taehyung ah, ambil posisi tengkurap namun seolah-olah kalian sedang mengintip." Perintahnya lagi. Jungkook segera memposisikan dirinya seperti apa yang diminta fotografer tersebut, namun sesaat kemudian badannya ditindih oleh V.

"Hyung bodoh! Ini bukan negara kita." Umpat Jungkook. Mendengar itu V langsung menggeserkan tubuhnya ke samping Jungkook dan kemudian melakukan pose sama persis dengan Jungkook.

V dan Jungkook sibuk dengan pemotretan mereka yang terkadang diselipi bumbu mesum V seperti menyosor Jungkook atau meraba-raba tubuh JungKook, sementara di sisi lain, Yoongi yang melihat adegan tak senonoh yang dipersembahkan oleh V hanya mampu mengumpat melihat kelakuan V.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Sore menyapa bumi, matahari tengah bertengger malu-malu di ufuk barat, pertanda bahwa akan terjadi pergantian siang ke malam. Para member dan staff telah kembali ke hotel untuk membersihkan diri mereka dan kemudian makan malam.

Setelahnya, mereka kembali ke kamar mereka, kemudian sejenak melakukan wawancara mengenai barang-barang yang mereka bawa. V dan Jungkook memperlihatkan barang-barang yang mereka bawa, setelahnya Jungkook sibuk menaruhnya kembali ke tas mereka berdua.

Jangan tanya kenapa Jungkook yang membereskan barang-barang V, karena hyungnya ini malas untuk memasukkkannya kembali, ia berkilah bahwa Jungkook yang harus melakukan hal tersebut karena Jungkook adalah istrinya.

Jungkook memerah mendengarnya, namun lebih memilih mengabaikan perkataan hyungnya ini atau pipinya akan bersaing ketat dengan warna tomat yang dijual di supermarket.

Setelah selesai, Jungkook kembali ke ranjangnya dengan V sebagai ekornya.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Tanya Jungkook heran.

"Aniya, hanya saja aku ingin tidur seranjang denganmu." Balas V.

"ANIYA! Ini single bed hyung, aku tak mau repot-repot berbaginya dengan mu." Tolak Jungkook.

"Ya sudah, kita satukan saja ranjang kita berdua." Tawar V lagi.

"Tidak tidak, aku tidak mau tidur seranjang dengan mu hyung." Jungkook kembali menolak.

"Wae?"

"Aish hyung, aku mau masih mau berjalan dengan baik hyung."

"Hooh? Jadi kau berpikir aku akan menggagahi mu hm?" Seringaian muncul di wajah V.

"A-aniya, hanya saja, arggghh terserah kau lah hyung." Ujar Jungkook frustasi.

"Kkk tak ku sangka ternyata kekasihku ini sedang ingin ku gagahi hm?" Goda V.

"Ish, aniya." Sungut JungKook memerah.

"Kkkk, arra arra, baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kau harus memberikan aku night kiss baby."

"Hooh? Ck, dasar cabul, tapi hanya di pipi ya?" Umpat Jungkook yang hanya dibalas dengan kepala yang mengangguk oleh V. Kemudian Jungkook mendekatkan kepalanya untuk mencium pipi V, tanpa diduga V menghadap kearahnya.

GOTCHA! V menang banyak! Seperti kalian pikirkan, saat ini bibir V dengan santainya menempel dan meraup rakus bibir Jungkook. Awalnya Jungkook memberontak, namun sadar bahwa usahanya sia-sia, ia kemudian mengalungkan tangannya ke leher V.

V terus memagut bibir ranum milik Jungkook, sementara Jungkook mencoba mengimbangi. Sadar bahwa mereka membutuhkan oksigen, V melepas tautan mereka.

Jungkook terlihat seksi sekarang, wajah yang tersengal-sengal dan bibir yang semakin memerah, andai saja V tidak mengingat Yoongi, ia pasti akan menggarap sang kekasihnya ini.

"Cha, tidurlah sayang." Ujar V membetulkan letak selimut Jungkook yang berantakan akibat kegiatan mereka, sementara tangannya mengelus kepala Jungkook.

"Good night baby."

"Selamat malam juga hyung." balas Jungkook. Sebelum beranjak ke tempat tidurnya, V menempelkan kembali bibirnya ke bibir Jungkook, hanya menempelkan dan diakhir dengan lidah V yang menjilat bibir dan pipi kanan Jungkook, meninggalkan sensasi geli pada Jungkook.

PLAK

Jungkook memukul pelan sang kekasihnya, ia heran mengapa ia bisa jatuh pada lelaki cabul tapi tampan ini. Mendapat pukulan sayang dari Jungkook, V hanya terkekeh kemudian balik ke ranjangnya. Ia memposisikan badannya menghadap Jungkook, begitu juga dengan Jungkook.

"I love you." Ujar V dengan lembut.

"Nado hyung." Balas Jungkook lalu memejamkan matanya.

Malam itu ditutup dengan kisah manis dari VKook. Senyuman tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir mereka. The best day ever.

-FIN-

Hi, we are back with Request FF by albino's deer. Setelah menunggu selama 21 hari, akhirnya FF ini keluar juga wakakkaka /ditikam rame rame/. Maaf yah buat Albino's deer yang mungkin kecewa dengan ff ini. Udah lama abal pulak /diinjek ramai ramai/ setelah melalui proses yang sedemikian, mulai dari mengorek-ngorek YT, kemudian mandi bunga 7 hari, bertapa di pantai, akhirnya ini FF selesai juga yuhhuuuuh.  
Nah, buat orang-orang yang mau membaca ini fict, selain dari Summer package, ada juga moment yang kami ambil dari Sukira pas jaman dope, nah sekedar meluruskan aja, bolehlah yah para pembaca memaklumi alur yang kami acak. Anggap saja pembuatan Summer package itu pas jaman Dope, jadi biar sinkron sama sukira. Atau kalau kalian mau menganggap bahwa acara di sukira itu di era I need u, juga boleh, dimana nyamannya ajalah.  
Kenapa sih kami ngebet(?) masukin scene itu? Alasannya yah kayak cerita diatas, kami gemes lihat V yang main asal tanya udah gitu salah nyebut nama pulak, udah salah nyebut nama muji Jimin pulak, bayangkan pemirsa triple shoot dilakukan oleh V dan jleb banget ke kokoro Jungkook /mendramatisasi ala sinet Indonesia/ dan setelah itu pas V nanya, Jungkook jawabnya singkat padat dan cepat. Kkk~ sejujurnya yang paling kita gak tahan itu saat Jungkook cemburu karena V mengabaikannya atau V sama orang lain. Muajajajjaja/ditendang/.  
Dan buat kikaka yang request FF SugaMon yang berdasarkan Jenga competition, FFnya on going. On going ngestuck maksudnya/bercanda ding/. Dan buat yang mau request FF silahkan, tapi tolong sabar yah sayang /beri kecupan centah/.  
Anyway, kita TIDAK AKAN PERNAH menulis FF dengan pair selain Sugamon, Vkook dan JinMin. Maaf, bukan bermaksud gimana, hanya saja kami pecinta garis keras tiga pairing diatas.  
Silahkan untuk meminta FF dengan moment yang manapun asalkan bukan pairing apapun. Buat semua orang yang sudah mau repot-repot memberikan review, memfollow dan memfave cerita kami, kami tidak bisa membalasnya kecuali dengan ucapan terimakasih dan juga melalui karya kami.  
See you in next FF bae ~

 **Last, mind to review?**


End file.
